In The Arms Of An Angel
by sweet-potato-baby
Summary: Naruto. Pein. Mob Bosses of the most prestigious gangs in Laz Nochez. One thing keeps them from clashing. 'He walked down with a cigarette in his mouth and both guns back in their straps, "I wonder if Sakuras up for dinner?"' love.action.sex.crime.enjoy.


_**In The Arms Of An Angel**_

Prologue

_Zangetsu_ Mission

A black limo, sleek and expensive, rolled to a stop in front of an unnecessarily large mansion, the home of a prestigious business owner who had decided to break away from the organization. "Well, better get this over with." A figure in the car sighed. Two doors popped open on either side of the limo. A young man swiftly stepped onto the pavement closest to the house, his white Armani suit illuminated in the moonlight. He looked over his shoulder, his blond bangs falling into his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto Zangetsu**

**Age: 21**

**Zangetsu Mafia Boss**

**Obsession: Punctuality**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

The _Zangetsu_ tired of this business owner's blatant disrespect, and Naruto has come to show the fool the extent of Zangetsu's mercy. Nonexistent.

A second figure emerged from the limo and approached Naruto with an object in his hand. He had dark hair pulled into a ponytail and a bored expression on his face.

Naruto slowly pulled off his pristine white suit jacket, revealing a salmon pink button up and hung it up on the hangar Shikamaru handed him. His lips parted to speak, voice deep and smooth, "There are fifteen inside so ill go in alone. I'll be finished in two minutes and twenty seven seconds."

"I'll alert the others Naruto-sama" Shikamaru turned back to the limo, hangar in tow, and closed the door behind him.

Naruto unbuttoned each cuff and meticulously rolled up each sleeve, the muscles on his arms flexing in anticipation. He grabbed both guns from the shoulder straps under his arms and strode up to the door.

All that was heard from inside the limo is an endless parade of gunfire and shattered glass. It would be preposterous to assume that the occupants in the limo were concerned, no. This was Naruto-sama, leader of the Zangetsu, we were talking about here.

The gunshots stopped. Shikamaru smirked, 'Heh, right on time.', and stepped out of the limo.

The door to the house swung open, and out strode Naruto in all his glory. Not a hair out of place, no sweat on his brow, not a cut or scratch on his body. Naruto walked down the steps with a cigarette lit in his mouth and both guns back in there straps, a vein visible over the tense muscles of his arms. He took back his suit jacket from Shikamaru and flung it over his shoulder, donning his hat with his other hand. Naruto nodded as Shikamaru opened the door, he tilted his hat, dropped and grinded the cigarette under his shoe, and swaggered into the limo. "I wonder if Sakura's up for dinner."

_Akatsuki_ Mission

"What's the plan boss?"

An Aston Martin Vanquish sped down the highways of _**Laz Nochez **_at breakneck speeds. Said Boss looked away from the excessively tinted windows. He was sprawled across the passenger seat, and instead of turning around to address the petty underling who had spoke up, had opted for throwing his head backwards over the head rest, and lazily glanced at the man, a wide deranged smile growing on his lips. His unruly orange hair fell away from his face in spikes, his heads new upside down position let the strands fall back to reveal stunning eyes, silver grey with three black rings inside. All of his numerous piercings fully visible.

****

**Pein**

**Age: 21**

**Underground Akatsuki Gang Boss**

**Obsession: Sweets**

**  
><strong>

"Did ya hear me bos-"

The poor guy hadn't even finished his sentence. All that man had seen before his untimely demise was a series of flashes that was Pein's arm, so quick that it took less than half a second and a loud bang.

A vein was throbbing on the head of the man in the drivers' seat. Thick black rimmed eyes narrowed in frustration.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gaara no Sabaku**

**Age: 25**

**Peins' right hand man**

**Obsession: His gun, Shukaku.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

Gaara had seen his decidedly retarded best friend, and leader of the Akatsuki, take his hand from the crotch of his pants, where it was 'resting', whip it out to the side to reach into the front of HIS belt, to STEAL HIS Shukaku. Not only that, but he pulled it away, cocked it, pointed over the chair and shot the man while both he _and _the gun were upside down; and all that in less than _half _a _second_ (a/n the hot bastard)

"…just…just _why_?" Gaara wasn't surprised. No, not at all, he was used to the insane being that was Pein, as a matter of fact this happened quite often and Gaara had really just wanted to know what the reasoning behind _this_ stunt was.

Pein looked Scandalized as he threw Shukaku back to Gaara who vehemently glared at him in return.

"He had a BAT in the CAGE Gaara! A BAT IN THE CAGE!"

"…A bat in the cave Pein. If you're going to kill one of our nameless henchmen make sure you fucking have the _phrase_ right! And don't touch Shukaku without washing your hands. What have I told you about that?"

Pein crossed his arms and pouted, pointedly glaring out the window and then glancing at Gaara from the corner of his eye, "….Bitch."

**xXx**

The car finally came to a stop in front of an old textile mill where one of Akatsuki's drug factions was held. Word had reached Pein that they were buying the 'inventory' from another source . . . and that's just not how Pein's cookies crumble, as a matter of fact, if his cookies start to crumble at all, he promptly shoots them and throws them in the trash.

Gaara and Pein stepped out in front of the run down textile mill.

"I don't understand how you can stand wearing that _costume_ through the summer…"

"Gaara," Pein chuckled and shook his head (somehow managing to look maniacal), "Gaara, Gaara, _**Gaara. **_It's not a _costume_ silly boy. It's my thug coat. Don't try to be a smartass if you're already a _dumb_ass"

Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. Pein had on a fitted black leather coat that flared out down to the floor. It fell freely at his waist but was specifically fitted to show the chiseled muscles of his chest and abs. Instead of normal buttons or a zipper were large silver buckles. The first two were undone, revealing his chest (a/n for the laaadddiieeezz) The ones from his hips down were undone as well, showing of the many belts and chains that hung from his dark pants.

The two took in the building in front of them. Pein slowly closed his eyes while dipping his head back to face the sun. It backlit his orange hair and glinted off his piercings on his nose, lips and ears. "Gaara," he slowly opened his eyes, head still tilted toward the sun. "- I'm gonna kill all those backstabbing motherfuckers in there….tch, thinking they could play us," He lowered his head and started walking towards the door of the mill, his eyes dead serious as they bore into Gaara's, "and then your finally gonna buy me a freaking Happy Meal." Gaara rolled his eyes, "You're not nearly old enough for those."

Pein grinned, snatched up the guns that hung from key chain-like things on his belt (a/n baadasss), twirled em, cocked em, and kicked open the factory door with a heavily booted foot.

Pein jumped into the car waiting for him on the other side of the factory.

"C'mon Gaara, let's go get a new batch of cookies."

"What?"

"These sucked so I shot em and threw em in the trash. Duh. Let's go."


End file.
